


Z is for Zapper

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: Based on Ineffable Vore by Nara, Aziraphale finally has an idea about how Crowley could return the favour. Note that reading the fic this was based off of isn't required to understand this. It's basically a PWP scenario.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Z is for Zapper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nara/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ineffable Vore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114272) by [Nara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nara/pseuds/Nara). 



> I'm gonna say this right now, I did almost no research into actual BSDM practices regarding electrocuting people, except to say that the chest and genitals are absolutely off-limits when shocking someone. My point here is: don't treat this like an accurate representation of how to electrocute someone in a BDSM scenario. It isn't. Please research first, and stay safe!

Aziraphale had been off. Skittish. Refusing to meet his eyes, stealing quick glances when he thought Crowley wasn't looking...It had to stop, and it was going to stop. Today. Right now, in fact.

"Come on, angel. Off to bed." 

"Bed? But it's only two thirty in the afternoon!"

"Excellent, we can take an afternoon nap." Crowley was not taking no for an answer, and Aziraphale spluttered confusedly as Crowley all but dragged him to the bed, miracling him into pyjamas and pulling him under the covers with him.

"...Indulge a little, angel," Crowley said after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"I-well-yes…" He wasn't looking Crowley in the eye, and Crowley kissed his forehead, pulling him close. Aziraphale  _ loved  _ sleeping, so getting him into bed was a surefire way to relax him, and that was what Crowley needed. Crowley pulled him close, burying Aziraphale's face in his chest and gently scratching his scalp. When Aziraphale moaned his appreciation into his chest, Crowley decided to broach the subject.

"...Feeling good, angel?"

"Oh yes," Aziraphale sighed, "You always did know exactly the right places to scratch…" Crowley smiled.

"I'll always scratch you where you want it, angel, I know how it relaxes you...and you've been so tense lately, anyways." He almost felt Aziraphale swallow, telling him his angel knew  _ exactly  _ what he was talking about.

"Why are you tense, angel? Is it something I've done?"

"No, Crowley, never, you know that." Aziraphale pulled back to look Crowley in the eyes, to let him know he was genuine.

"Then tell me, angel. Please."

"I can't," Aziraphale responded almost immediately, and then "It's...shameful…" The last word was barely a whisper, and Crowley wanted to laugh.

"Your definition of shameful is accidentally knocking over a cup of cocoa, angel, nothing you say is  _ actually  _ shameful."

"But it is!" Aziraphale protested, "It's...it's horrid! Despicable!" Crowley's eyebrows were still arched in barely-concealed skepticism.

"Well, why don't you tell me your shameful, despicable secret, and let me be the judge of how shameful and despicable it actually is. That is my area of expertise, after all." Aziraphale said nothing for a long time, but Crowley could see the gears turning in his head, so he gave Aziraphale's gears space to do just that.

"I...I'm not sure...You won't...you won't look at me the same." Crowley continued to stare.

"I'll admit I'm curious."

"Well...You...you remember...that day you...that day I...ate you?" Crowley swallowed. Yes. Oh, yes. He remembered every exquisite second of his tail sliding down Aziraphale's glorious throat...but that had been months ago. Why bring it up now?

"...Yes, I remember." The sentence ended in a tone that Crowley just barely wrestled out of being a question.

"Well…" Aziraphale was whispering now, and Crowley waited patiently. "I...that is...I've…" He was actively avoiding eye contact at this point, staring intently at the space between their bodies.

"I've...decided...That is...there...there is...something…" He glanced briefly up to Crowley, begging him to understand without him actually having to say it, but Crowley was still mostly in the dark.

"You...want me to eat a piece of you?" he guessed tentatively, and Aziraphale shook his head.

"I...I want you to...to...electrocute me." Thankfully, Aziraphale wasn't looking, and he didn't see Crowley's jaw drop open, or his eyes widen in surprise. By the next second, when Aziraphale did look up, Crowley had already schooled his expression back into place.

"Alright," he said, like Aziraphale had asked him for lunch. Aziraphale stared at him.

"Al...alright? You're...you'll do it?"

"Sure. Like you said, it doesn't do anything for me, but it does something for you, and that does something for me. How do you want to do this? Do you want it now?" Aziraphale flushed further, and Crowley belatedly realized his angel was a shade of red he'd never seen on him before. On top of that, his voice had gone somewhat back to normal now that his request had been accepted.

"Well, I...I'd like it as soon as possible, but, ah...I don't...well, I don't know how one would go about  _ doing _ that." Crowley raised his eyebrows.

"With surprising ease, angel. Getting what we need will take no time at all. Just tell me how you want it, and let me worry about making it right." Aziraphale nodded, then pulled away and sat up, his hands anxiously set between his legs.

"I...well, I...I'd like you to…t-tie me up, if you don't mind..." Crowley arched an eyebrow, wishing he'd had his sunglasses but knowing it would be too damning if he miracled them now. He was learning a lot of things about his angel, and his mind was admittedly reeling.

"Alright. Clothes off before or after I tie you up?" 

"...Before, please." Crowley nodded, struggling to keep his composure.

"Alright. Anywhere specific, or…?"

"No. Anywhere you'd like. Just...take your time. With all of it. You're...very sensual and...I just...well, I rather like the idea of…" He trailed off, his eyes flickering up to Crowley, who nodded, starting to see what Aziraphale was getting at.

"...Letting someone else take charge for a while?" He finished, and Aziraphale nodded curtly.

"Quite." Crowley shrugged.

"Alright, I can do that. But first, think of a word. Any word, first word that comes to mind."

"...Crepes?" Crowley nodded.

"Crepes it is. Just in case. That is, if it gets to be too much, say crepes and I'll stop."

"...What's wrong with 'stop' as the word that gets you to stop?"

"Sometimes, when you get...like that, you say stop without actually wanting it to stop. But, if it puts your mind at ease, I'll pause and ask if you're alright if you tell me to stop."

"This is all very confusing…"

"I find it hard to believe you've never explored the filthier side of sex before."

"I was under the impression it was enjoyable! I didn't know I would need a special word for if you started hurting me when hurting me is the point!"

"Sometimes it gets to be  _ too  _ enjoyable. Or sometimes the pleasure turns to pain and you need it to stop. ...Aziraphale, if you're not sure about this…"

"I'm absolutely positive. Please, Crowley. I do want this, and I trust you to take care of me. That's part of...what...does it for me, as it were." Crowley smiled, laying a hand atop Aziraphale's.

"I know. You just let me do all the work for this, alright?"

"Alright."

"Again, do you want this now or later?" 

"...Now, please." Crowley smiled, leaning forward to kiss Aziraphale. Aziraphale melted, as usual, and Crowley pressed him into the bed, taking him time riling him up. He ran his hands up and down the sides of his body, his chest, up and down and around until Aziraphale was sighing and moaning with pleasure. Slowly, piece by piece, Crowley took off Aziraphale's clothes. It was all done by hand, but to Aziraphale, distracted by deep kisses and teasing touches as he was, it seemed more of a miracle.

Then he carefully pinned Aziraphale's hands above his head, and snapped his fingers. Instantly silk ribbons tied his hands to the headboard with a convenient hole in it that absolutely hadn't been there a moment ago. Aziraphale looked up, and tugged experimentally. It didn't give, though he wasn't sure why he expected it to. 

Crowley took his time, running his hands up and down Aziraphale's body until he relaxed again. Then he pulled a bottle of gel from nowhere and popped open the cap.

"I have to get you ready before we can get to the fun part, angel. A nice, sensual massage should do the trick quite nicely, don't you think?" He poured the gel into his hands and began spreading it over Aziraphale's wrists, then down his arms. Aziraphale sighed.

"You're so good at this, Crowley…"

"Loving you is my specialty," Crowley replied, and Aziraphale moaned. Crowley continued to spread the gel all around, using teasing touches on the neck and pressing firmly on his chest, circling his fingers around the nipples a few times. Aziraphale moaned, but Crowley knew the nipples weren't where he liked it best. He trailed down, to his sides, then back up his back, and  _ that  _ had Aziraphale moaning and bucking up into the air. Crowley continued his sensual massage, pausing only to put more gel on his hands once in a while. He intentionally skipped where Aziraphale wanted to be touched most, going down to his feet and working his way back up. By the time he made it to his calves, Aziraphale was all but writhing on the bed, and Crowley shushed him.

"Soon, my love, soon." He moved up to the inside of the angel's thighs, and teased him only a little longer before pouring a little more oil on his hands and rubbing it all over Aziraphale's cock. 

"Oh, Crowley…!" Aziraphale was lost already, and Crowley decided to be kind, jerking Aziraphale with slow, sensuous strokes.

"Come on, Aziraphale. I know you're close, just let it out."

"Oh, Crowley, yes…!" He swiped his thumb over the slit, and all it took was a few more swipes for Aziraphale to come, moaning and convulsing. Crowley stroked him until he'd gotten every last drop of come, then smiled.

"There...close your eyes and relax a bit, angel. Want you to be nice and ready for this." He pulled the wand he would need from thin air, then touched Aziraphale's cheek, waiting until he opened his eyes.

"See this?" he asked, and Aziraphale nodded, "It's what's gonna zap you, alright?" He waited until Aziraphale nodded.

"We'll start with a nice low setting until you get into the swing of things, alright?" Aziraphale nodded, and Crowley smiled.

"Alright. I'm turning it on now, nice and low." Crowley flicked a switch, and Aziraphale squirmed immediately.

"Now...let's start somewhere small. Your arm, alright? Right arm, on the fleshy part of the forearm. Ready? Three, two, one, now." He pressed the wand exactly where he said he would. As promised, he'd set it to the lowest possible setting, no more than those prank zapper things, and yet Aziraphale gasped and let out a shuddering moan that had Crowley's pants filled out a second later. He'd  _ never  _ heard Aziraphale moan like that before. He sounded positively wrecked, and they'd barely even started.

"Oh, yes, Crowley, yes, like that, oh, tease me more…!" Crowley smirked, pecking Aziraphale on the lips.

"Alright then, once more, then I'm gonna give you a minute to adapt, alright? Other arm this time, same spot. Three, two, one, now." He pressed the zapper down, and Airaphale jerked off the bed, crying out and nearly sobbing his pleasure, and Crowley pulled back a little bit, biting his lip to keep quiet as he reached a hand down his pants and quickly rubbed himself off. He wanted to focus only on Aziraphale, and he couldn't do that if he was distracted by a raging hard on. He cursed quietly as he came, took two deep breaths, then focused back on Aziraphale. Aziraphale, who looked like he'd had the most intense orgasm of his life, a look, Crowley was sure, that had nothing to do with his orgasm from a minute ago.

"Ready for more, angel?"

"Yes, Crowley, tease me...tease me…" Crowley held the wand close to Aziraphale's skin without actually touching.

"Like this?" Aziraphale gave a frustrated moan, but Crowley held the wand steady. Aziraphale panted and squirmed, and Crowley decided to be kind.

"Ready, angel? Three, two, one, now." He pressed the wand to Aziraphale's left forearm, prompting a yelp, and a buck of hips. Crowley kissed him.

"You're so good, angel. Let's give you more, alright?"

"Yes, yes…!" Crowley moved the wand down, to Aziraphale's stomach.

"I'm at your stomach now, alright? And three, two, one, now." He pressed, and Aziraphale cried out, but Crowley knew he wasn't touching where Aziraphale wanted quite yet. He moved lower.

"We're gonna do your left thigh now, angel, alright? Three, two, one, now."

Aziraphale screamed, and jerked up enough that Crowley had to pull back to avoid accidentally touching Aziraphale's sensitive member with the wand. It was strongly discouraged for humans, and while Crowley wasn't worried about discorporating his angel, he did wonder if the electricity would affect the process of getting off, which was decidedly not what he wanted.

"You're doing so well, angel. I'm going to do the other side now, alright? Three, two, one, now." He pressed, Aziraphale screamed, and Crowley felt his trousers starting to fill out again. He had one more before he'd have to rub himself off again. He decided to make it a good one.

"I'm gonna turn it up a little, alright? Get ready for this, angel, it's gonna smart. Right side, in three, two, one, now." He pressed, and Aziraphale jerked. He kept the wand there, and Aziraphale's eyes rolled back into his head with pleasure, screams dying down to long, drawn-out moans. Aziraphale was still jerking when he pulled back.

"Oh...oh...Crow...Cr...oh…" Crowley tapped Aziraphale on the other side, without warning, then jammed his hand down his pants and rubbed himself off a second time while Aziraphale was still dazed.

"More...Crow...more…" Crowley smirked.

"We're gonna turn it up to the highest setting, alright?"

"Oh...Yes...Please…"

"Okay." He turned it up, the hum of electricity audible in the air now, and Aziraphale moaned and began bucking his hips from sheer proximity.

"Gonna do it on your stomach, alright? In three...two...one...now." 

Aziraphale jerked and cried out and, to Crowley's surprise, came without warning. Even after he'd removed the wand Aziraphale's body kept convulsing, spurt after spurt of come escaping him. When it was finally over Aziraphale shuddered violently, twisting and writhing on the bed from phantom sensation, and Crowley knew he'd had enough. He wouldn't have the heart to shock him anymore, anyways. He turned the wand off and miracled it away, along with the restraints. A half-second later Aziraphale had been miracled clean and dry.

"You did so well, angel. So well. Can you hear me, angel?" Aziraphale didn't respond, gasping for air and shuddering violently, so Crowley undressed himself (the clothing might be too much friction for his overstimulated body) and pulled Aziraphale close, miracling a light sheet to cover them.

"You're alright, Aziraphale, I've got you, I'm right here, you're alright, just keep breathing, okay?" Aziraphale moaned, more than likely in response to Crowley's touch than his words, and Crowley shushed him, murmuring soothing words to him. It was only about a minute or two before Aziraphale moved, shivering and rolling over to face Crowley, who smiled.

"Hey, angel. How you holding up?"

"I feel...so…" He paused, searching for the word, but appeared to come up empty.

"Was it too much?" Crowley asked instead, realizing a yes or no question might be easier for his angel.

"I...I'm not sure...perhaps yes, but...it was good…"

"Like I said, 'good' isn't always the issue. Do you need anything, water, food, another blanket…?"

"Well, I...that is...Did you...get off?" Crowley snorted.

"Oh yeah, twice. Don't you worry about whether or not it was good for me, angel, right now I just want to rest with you and get you everything your little heart desires. All you have to do is tell me what you want, angel."

"Oh, well...perhaps...No, I...well...perhaps another blanket?"

"Thick and fluffy, or a sheet like this?"

"Thick and fluffy, if you please."

"Your wish is my command." And just like that there was a thick blanket covering them both, and Aziraphale sighed, snuggling into Crowley.

"Yes, that's much better, thank you so much. I...do think I could use a good nap…" Crowley smiled, running his fingers through Aziraphale's scalp, turning into a comforting hand on the back of his head when Aziraphale shuddered.

"Then you just go right to sleep, angel, I won't leave you." Aziraphale hummed, already halfway there, and Crowley stayed right beside him the whole time, knowing he would be daydreaming about this experience with his angel for a long time coming.


End file.
